


Black and White

by Basicperfectionist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Depression, Eren dies, M/M, Suppressed grief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicperfectionist/pseuds/Basicperfectionist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a normal day, nothing big happening. Eren was hanging out with Armin and Jean. Nothing out of place. And then it happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based off this post http://basicperfectionist.tumblr.com/post/84692241787/red-orca-pleasegodletmelive-owynsama
> 
> I wrote it during school without any editing so please tell if you see anything wrong

It’s a normal day. Everything is bright and colorful. Things have been colorful for a long time now, at least eight years. Has it really been that long? You wonder where time has gone. Surely it can’t have been an entire eight years already. Maybe you should ask Eren later.

You walk into the store to grab a few things, a bottle of alcohol and pack of cigarettes, a bottle of cleaning solution and a bag of chips. Being the wonderful husband you are, you even get a tub of icecream. Moosetracks, Eren’s favorite.

Everything is still right when you leave the store, walking down the sidewalk with your bags in hand. Everything is all well as you turn the corner onto the busiest street with the most pedestrians and thickest bunch of cars.

You start thinking back to your much younger lover, remember the first time your vision cleared into color. The first time you saw those gorgeous blue green eyes.

As you walk, the colors around you fade. It happens all too fast. Your eyes go wide. _No_. Suddenly, everything is black and white again. Your heart just about stops.

And you scream. Everyone around you stops and stares but it doesn’t affect you. You just keep screaming, clutching your head. No no no no.

The vibrations in your pocket bring you back, a few moments later. You hear the sound of Eren’s best friend on the other end. The tears in his voice make you want to throw up

“Levi… I’m so sorry… It was a drive by shooting” he hiccups before handing the phone over to someone else and you hear him sobbing in the background.

Kirstein takes the phone and you hear him speaking “He’s at the hospital now. Mikasa is here… She won’t speak though. Levi, you need to get down here like now.”

  
  


When you get to the hospital, you still can’t believe it. When they show you his body, the urge to puke sears through you once more. His sister is there with you, clutching your arm desperately. She doesn’t cry. Neither do you. He looks peaceful… Oh do you wish you could see his eyes one more time. But even if they were opened, you wouldn’t see the color. Nor would they hold the same light.

 

The funeral is simple. Armin tells you the flowers are as close to the color of Eren’s eyes as they could get. When you speak up at the front, it sounds like someone else. Mikasa looks as broken as you. Armin can’t contain his tears despite how Jean hold him and tries to comfort him. It’s all just too much.   
Erwin and Hanji try to break your silence but you don’t say a damn thing. You don’t want to. It hurts too much to try and feel. You’d much rather be numb.

  
Life goes on, or at least you tell yourself that. Every day before work, you buy flowers to take to Eren and visit him, and every day after work you buy take out and eat it with him. Erwin says he’s worried and Hanji wants you to talk. What’s the point if your color is gone?


End file.
